Drawcia
|ability = None |category = Boss, Final Boss |caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork}} '''Drawcia' is the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born out of a mysterious painting, wanting to rule a world made of paint and art. Being the original owner of the mighty Magical Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork, she is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and fire blasts of powerful dark magic. Her capability to bring things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Ado, Adeleine, Paint Roller and Paintra; however, Drawcia has much more creative and magical power at her disposal than any of these characters, being able to create whole worlds and even full-fledged bosses (including Paint Roller himself) to impede Kirby in his attempt to undo her spell on Dream Land. Like many final bosses in the series, Drawcia has two forms that Kirby must confront in battle. She is fought as both Drawcia Sorceress (the form she appears in during the opening cutscene) and Drawcia Soul. Drawcia appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra on a card in the sub-game Card Swipe. She appears as a Stone Kirby transformation in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as a cameo alongside Dark Nebula. Her most recent appearance is as a figurine in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse thumb|150px|[[Drawcia Soul about to be brought forth.]] Throughout the game, Drawcia creates replicas of King Dedede, Kracko and Paint Roller out of paint, with the intention to hinder Kirby's progress. These paintings of them serve as bosses at the end of every level, each one being fought in a type of "Boss Sub-game." When Kirby first confronts Drawcia at the end of The World of Drawcia, she is in her witch-like sorceress form. While in this form, she fires magical blasts, draws huge spikes that pop out from beneath the ground, jumps into the air and quickly zooms towards Kirby, and summons smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can paint enemies to life with the her paintbrush, but none of them give Kirby a copy ability. Drawcia is permanently protected by a mirror-like shield, which makes her resilient to rushes and taps with the stylus. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect one of the blasts back to her, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. Repeating this forces her to enter her ghastly final form, Drawcia Soul. Drawcia's goal is ultimately left unfulfilled, as Kirby bests her at her own game by pursuing her all across the ruined land, ultimately destroying her using the Paintbrush's power and bringing peace to Dream Land once again. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like foe. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, with golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She has grayish-blue hair, one eye (a second becomes visible while Drawcia is transforming into her soul form but is not visible in the actual battle), and a yellow mouth barely visible under her robes; This mouth moves from her abdomen to her underside when she releases balls of energy and Para Sorcresses, and conjures other enemies or spikes.Spriter's Resource It is revealed at the end of the game that Drawcia's true form is a strange painting that came to life. Trivia *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in this game. *Drawcia is one of the three female final bosses, along with Grill and Queen Sectonia. **While not sharing color themes, Drawcia and Yin-Yarn are alike in many respects. They are both magicians whose plans involve transforming Dream Land into the material of their choice (paint and yarn respectively), and they share similarly-shaped robes. *During the battles, the place where the map should be is replaced by static. The static grows unstable as Drawcia becomes wounded. By the time Drawcia Soul is near defeat, the static is completely red and erratic; during her defeat, the static rapidly switches colors. *Drawcia seems to use attacks that she normally uses when her health is low at any point in both battles if the player is using any character other than Kirby. One example is that she will summon five bombs at full health as opposed to three when she fights Kirby or extend her rainbow-like cutter attack. It's possible that this is because two of the characters, namely Dedede and Meta Knight, can inflict more damage to her, which would end the battle more quickly than before. *If Drawcia is fought with any other character than Kirby, her health bar will be purple instead of red. *Drawcia, Marx, Zero, Yin-Yarn, Magolor and Queen Sectonia are the only bosses to be resurrected after their first defeat. *Drawcia, Marx, Marx Soul, Necrodeus, and Queen Sectonia are the only final bosses to cackle in battle. *Just like Yin-Yarn, Drawcia changes Kirby's design and battle style. *During the entire Drawcia battle, some of the warping effects used for the background are similar to the effects used during the final battle of the SNES game ''EarthBound, which was also created by HAL Laboratory. This could imply that the Drawcia battle reused this graphic effect. **In fact, Drawcia Soul's theme sounds somewhat like the final battle theme of EarthBound, with both being erratic and mettalic. *Drawcia, along with Marx, Magolor, and Queen Sectonia, are the only bosses in the series to have a "Soul" version; unlike them, though, it looks almost nothing like her first form. *Despite the fact that she wielded the Magical Paintbrush at the beginning of the game, neither form of Drawcia seems to have hands or arms. *Drawcia seems to be able to move the tips of her cloak like arms. *One plot utilized image of Drawcia depicts her closely resembling Dark Matter. *Though not appearing in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a similar entity based on Drawcia named Paintra appears as the boss of Lollipop Land. Paintra uses very similar attacks, such as painting pictures. The Japanese pause screen description even confirms that Paintra is Drawcia's sister, while the English description only implies it. *The final boss theme from the 3DS game Face Raiders is similar to Drawcia's theme. Coincidentally, HAL Laboratory worked on the soundtrack of both games. Music When played with the Old School music option on, Drawcia's theme changes to the Fountain of Dreams theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Gallery Drawcia - Para Matter.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawing_Paint_Roller.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (silhouette) Drawcia Intro.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia painting.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia Figure.PNG Sprites KCC Drawcia sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Drawcia_sprite_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (silhouette) Drawcia (Kirby Card Swipe).jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) References ja:ドロシア Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Villains in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Painters